Nunca Digas Adiós
by Deikan
Summary: Itachi tiene que irse a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo y Deidara teme que su marcha sea el final de su relación. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 6 de marzo. Colaboración Isuki Uchiha/Deikan.


**¡Hola! Bueno, pues siento ser yo quien os comunique que hoy acaba el reto "Con una frase basta". Ha sido increíble poder escribir y leer tantos fics dedicados a esta increíble pareja que forman Itachi y Deidara. Pero como siempre se dice: "lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno". **

**Pero que hayamos acabado con este reto no significa un final para la eternidad, que seguro que a Derama17 (o a cualquier otro/a escritor/a) se le ocurre cualquier otro reto para seguir disfrutando de increíbles historias que tengan al Uchiha y al ninja más rebelde de la villa de la roca como protagonistas.**

**Así que, sin más, aquí os dejamos (Isuki Uchiha y yo) con el último fic del reto, que corre de nuestra cuenta. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**P.D.: como era el último fic hemos decidido unir dos frases que nos han parecido, cuanto menos, adecuadas y bonitas.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Titulo:** Nunca digas adiós.

Frase: "**Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta**".  
2. "**Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final**".

**Autores****: **Sam Keen y Harry Mulisch, respectivamente.

Autoras del fic: **Isuki Uchiha y**** Deikan.**

**Autor del manga:**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Nunca Digas Adiós**

- Quédate aquí –pidió por enésima vez en lo que iba de semana.

- ¿Ya has vuelto de tu paseo? –preguntó a su vez Itachi, levantando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ignorando su pregunta, Deidara se sentó en la cama que ambos compartían y observó en silencio a su chico. Tanto él como el Uchiha sabían que no se había ido a dar una vuelta por la cuidad. El moreno se acercó al armario medio vacío y abrió uno de los cajones que aún quedaban intactos. Cuando cogió su suéter negro y lo metió en la maleta, el rubio sintió su corazón encogerse.

Hacía exactamente siete días, Itachi había vuelto del trabajo más serio que de costumbre y, cuando el menor le preguntó al respecto, la respuesta fue contundente. "La empresa me destina a su sede en Nueva York. Ya te conté que están haciendo recortes de plantilla y me han dicho que la única manera de conservar mi puesto es yéndome un tiempo a Estados Unidos. Si no lo hago, la única opción que les queda es despedirme". El rubio palideció al escuchar la noticia. "Pero no puedes irte. Tu vida está aquí" dijo. "Es la única opción, Deidara. No puedo perder este puesto de trabajo".

"Pero… no puedes irte y dejar a tus amigos, a tu familia" dijo con la voz entrecortada. "No puedes dejarme atrás" concluyó intentando no llorar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Itachi le explicó con calma la situación a su novio, procurando que, mientras lo hacía, no le temblase la voz. Cuando concluyó, pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio.

"Me buscaré otro trabajo. Uno que pueda compaginar con el que tengo ahora. Así ganaré más dinero para los dos y tú no tendrías que irte" Deidara miró a los ojos a su pareja, suplicante. "Tengo que ir. No puedo perder este empleo. Además, no podrás aguantar con dos trabajos, y no quiero que caigas enfermo por ello. Lo siento" agarró con suavidad la mano del rubio e hizo que le mirara a los ojos antes de añadir "el vuelo sale en ocho días y no sé cuándo podré volver". En ese momento, el menor sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

Desde ese instante, la vida de la pareja cambió drásticamente. Deidara se centró en buscar un empleo antes de que llegara el día de la partida del Uchiha, quien sabía de sobra lo que el rubio hacía en sus paseos diarios, pero no le decía nada. Cada vez que volvía de esas "salidas", el ojiazul le pedía a su chico que se quedara, con tono suplicante. Itachi, ante eso, intentaba cambiar de tema para no hacerle más daño. Dijera lo que dijese, los dos sufrirían, sobretodo el menor, quien veía que el tiempo se le echaba encima y no iba a poder detener la marcha de su novio. Y es que Deidara temía que Itachi se alejara de él. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero su felicidad dependía de si el Uchiha se encontraba o no a su lado. Además, el hecho de mantener una relación a distancia era algo que aterraba al rubio. Sabía que ese tipo de relaciones no acababan bien. Pero estas cosas nunca se las diría al moreno por miedo a cómo podría reaccionar.

A Itachi también le dolía la decisión que había tomado. No quería separarse del ojiazul. Nunca había estado tan bien –y feliz- con una persona como lo era con él, y no tenerle cerca era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Había intentado por todos los medios que su jefe le dejara llevarse con él a su novio, pero este se negó. Sólo podía ir él y nadie más que él. Tenía que desprenderse de todo lo que tenía si quería prosperar en la empresa y conseguir más dinero con el que poder vivir. Pero separarse de Deidara era algo que no quería hacer. Verle suplicar que se quedara, con los ojos a punto de llorar, le apenaba, pero debía ser fuerte. No debía mostrarse triste o mal delante de su chico para no estropear más las cosas, si es que podían ir peor. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera. Tenía el billete de ida, no el de vuelta. Odiaba no saber cuándo podría volver.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Deidara veía imposible conseguir un trabajo que pudiera hacer que Itachi se quedara con él, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Itachi, por su parte, aprovechaba las salidas de su chico para ir haciendo las maletas. Siempre que veía al rubio llegar a casa, paraba y lo dejaba para el día siguiente. Quería aprovechar cada momento que le quedaba con él antes de tener que irse hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Uno de los días en los que Deidara volvió a casa, se encontró a su chico separando sus prendas del armario. Itachi había comenzado a empaquetar sus pertenencias sin el ojiazul delante. Si ya hacerlo se le hacía durísimo, con el rubio delante sería imposible. Al ver al otro entrar por la puerta, paró. "Puedes seguir con lo que hacías, tranquilo" dijo mirando hacia el suelo, triste. "Seguiré mañana" respondió levantándose y abrazando a su novio. Le hizo levantar el rostro para mirarse y le besó con ternura, despacio, sintiendo los labios del rubio contra los suyos. Ambos suspiraron y abrazaron con más fuerza al otro pensando en que sería uno de los últimos gestos cariñosos que podrían tener en el poco tiempo que les quedaban.

Y ahí estaban los dos, a un día de que el moreno se marchara. Itachi haciendo los últimos preparativos y metiendo las últimas prendas a la maleta; Deidara, mirándole desde la cama, sentado, en silencio. No había logrado lo que con tanto ahínco se había propuesto. Se sentía mal por no haberlo hecho, y peor aún por no haber conseguido que el Uchiha se quedara junto a él. Y ahora le tenía ahí, a un día de perderle de su lado, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer, salvo una cosa que había hecho día a día desde hace una semana.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Itachi suspiró y miró a su novio.

- Deidara, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

- Te lo ruego, no te vayas. Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir dinero, de verdad, lo que sea –dijo convencido.

- No digas tonterías. No tienes que hacer nada. Las cosas son así y así tenemos que aceptarlas –cerró el cajón ya vacío y plegó una de sus camisas.

- ¡Pero no es justo! –estalló- ¿Por qué no han enviado a alguien que esté libre, alguien que no pierda nada por irse?

- Porque han elegido a gente capacitada para ello –respondió mientras guardaba lo que le quedaba de ropa en una bolsa de viaje grande.

- Sigo diciendo que no es justo, ¡uhn! –se cruzó de brazos- Estarás muy lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó dolido.

- Sí, lo sé de sobra.

- Lo dicho, no es justo.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Deidara? No podía negarme. Y ten seguro que esta decisión también me duele, aunque te creas que no lo hace –le recriminó.

El rubio se quedó callado. Conocía demasiado bien al Uchiha como para saber lo que sentía en cada momento, y en su cara ahora se veía dolor y sufrimiento. Ya sabía que al moreno le había costado muchísimo tomar la decisión. Todos los días comprobaba cómo cambiaba la cara cuando llegaba a casa para no inquietarle. Y, al contrario de lo que pretendía el mayor, sí conseguía preocuparle.

- Lo siento –se disculpó con la mirada hacia el suelo y las manos entrelazadas.

Itachi se acercó a él y le abrazó con suavidad, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

- No tienes por qué disculparte –le dijo- Siento haber sido brusco contigo. Toda esta situación me ha superado.

- Te entiendo.

- Deidara, ya sé que piensas que esto es el final –el rubio se ruborizó- pero no lo es. Es el principio de algo nuevo. Difícil, pero nuevo. Y ten por seguro que lo nuestro no tendrá un final –concluyó, acariciándole la cara a su novio.

El menor suspiró, dejándose llevar por esa pequeña caricia, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapara por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió miró a Itachi.

- Hazme el amor, por favor. Quiero tener un buen recuerdo de nuestra última noche juntos.

- Eso no se pide –y le besó con ternura.

Esa noche, la pareja se amó como nunca lo había hecho hasta el momento. Abrazados, fueron incontables los "te quiero" que se dijeron. Ninguno fue capaz de dormir aquella noche. No querían perderse ni un momento con la otra persona.

Por la mañana, Deidara insistió en acompañar al Uchiha al aeropuerto. La despedida fue triste y el rubio, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, no lloró al ver cómo su chico caminaba hacia un lugar al que él no iba a poder llegar de ninguna manera.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, sintió que las paredes se le caían encima. La casa estaba vacía, silenciosa. Ya no tenía la vida que tenía antes. Y fue entonces cuando se permitió llorar. Lloró desconsoladamente durante toda la noche. Itachi se había ido de verdad.

**- IxD -**

Habían pasado siete meses desde que Deidara había comenzado a vivir solo de nuevo. Y como hacía siete meses, volvía a ser viernes. Con un gesto de cansancio arrastró la puerta de su casa, entrando en el recibidor. Se había convertido en una costumbre rechazar las invitaciones de sus amigos un viernes tras otro, cuando le decían que saliese con ellos a divertirse un poco. Y, a pesar de todas las veces que había declinado dichas ofertas, sus compañeros seguían sin entender que su único medio de diversión y felicidad ya no estaba junto a él. Había aprendido a resignarse y sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible, por lo que su dolor se había convertido en una pesada monotonía diaria. Además, debía reconocer que el ver una película cada viernes por la noche en el sofá de su salón le había convertido en un cinéfilo de primera, y eso le ayudaba a distraerse.

Cuando hubo cambiado su camisa y vaqueros por unos pantalones de deporte y la única camiseta que Itachi había dejado atrás –y que el rubio había escogido como pijama- se dirigió a la cocina. Metió una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y se preparó un buen vaso de Coca-Cola. Cuando tuvo todo listo, lo cogió y lo llevó al salón, dejándolo en la mesita de cristal que separaba la televisión del salón. Para esa ocasión había alquilado Titanic, una película con sobredosis de romanticismo que, como todo el mundo sabía, acababa mal. Pero, como el propio Deidara decía ¿acaso alguna relación amorosa era perfecta? ¿O acababa bien?

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá con el bol de palomitas entre las piernas al escuchar la música del inicio del film. Las horas pasaban, y la historia se le hacía tremendamente pesada al rubio. Lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento era una sensación de incomodidad al ver el amor que se profesaban los dos protagonistas, lo que le había hecho desear con todas sus fuerzas que el final llegase pronto y que el maldito barco se hundiese de una vez, condenando su amor al fracaso. Pero ese momento parecía no llegar nunca, y sin que Deidara pudiese evitarlo, el sueño le venció.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y comprobó que se había dormido con la película puesta, la cual aún mantenía a la feliz pareja a bordo del barco, sonrientes y a salvo. El sonido del timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. Eso había sido lo que le había despertado. No lo había imaginado. Restregándose los ojos para despejarse el sueño se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

- Hola, Deidara –le saludó una varonil voz.

El chico se quedó de piedra en el sitio. Debía de estar soñando, seguro. Se había quedado dormido viendo esa maldita película y aún no había despertado. Sin embargo la otra persona sí reaccionó. Con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación se le acercó, tomando su rostro con una mano.

- ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto pálido.

Deidara no le escuchó, pero sí que le sintió. Calor. El tacto era real, no cabía duda. Llevó una mano al rostro del otro, empezando a comprender.

- Itachi –susurró acariciándole la mejilla- ¿Eres tú? –su voz era apenas un susurro.

- Sí –contestó con una sonrisa- He conseguido unos días libres, así que he venido a verte.

El rubio no prestó atención. Se había quedado embelesado con la primera sílaba que había pronunciado, y con eso bastaba.

- Eres tú –repitió con voz ahogada y los ojos llorosos.

Al prever lo que pasaría el Uchiha le empujó dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta tras él y abrazó al rubio con fuerza.

- Cálmate, Deidara –le susurró al oído al notar cómo su chico comenzaba a temblar- Estoy aquí. Deidara, estoy contigo.

Sin poder evitarlo el menor le abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el del moreno, quien le devolvía el abrazo con ganas. Mentiría si decía que en todos esos meses no había añorado el contacto con el rubio, y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión de volver a tenerle entre sus brazos.

- Tranquilo, Deidara –dijo acariciándole los cabellos con ternura.

- Te he echado mucho de menos –consiguió articular contra su pecho.

- Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, felices. No querían pensar en otra despedida hasta que llegara el momento oportuno. Aún abrazados, sus labios se buscaron hasta que se unieron con suavidad. Quizás ese instante fuera imperfecto, al igual que ellos, pero en todo el tiempo que habían pasado lejos el uno del otro habían aprendido a apreciar tanto las cualidades como los defectos de su pareja, comprendiendo que donde antes veían imperfecciones, ahora veían la máxima expresión de la perfección humana. Y lo que tenían claro era que el tiempo en el que podían estar juntos, lo harían lo más perfecto posible. Y esa noche se amaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el fic. Espero que os haya gustado :P**

**Isuki: ¡Oye! Déjame decir unas palabras, ¿no? xD Pues nada, que me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este fic conjunto y espero que no sea el último. Me alegro de que mi primer fic en pareja haya sido contigo, Deikan ;)**

**Deikan: gracias, Isuki, pero el gusto ha sido mío. Y al igual que para mí ha sido un placer escribir contigo este fic, también lo ha sido participar en este reto con todos los escritores que, en mayor o menor medida, aprecian tanto el ItaDei como para molestarse en escribir un fic de ellos.**

**Y ahora os dejo unas palabras de Derama17 (la autora del reto), de Lahuen (su segundo al mando) y de Karu-suna (la autora que fue un apoyo impoertante en este reto).**

"_Muchas gracias, a tods ustedes por acompañarnos a lo largo de este reto, a ustedes quienes participaron y le dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a esta actividad, por haber brindado parte de su ingenio al reto y esperamos haya sido de su agrado. Esperamos hayan pasado un buen momento haciendo y leyendo estos fics que al fin y al cabo es el objetivo del reto, entretenerles con algo sencillo pero hecho de todo corazón para ustedes.Y gracias también a Karu-suna por ser un gran apoyo para el reto. _

_karu-suna: para nuestra mala suerte todo lo bueno tiene final TTwTT, realmente fue muy divertido participar en este maravilloso reto, en verdad gracias Dely por invitarme, agradezco a tods ls que participaron, sepan que me lei cada uno de los fics aunque algunas veces no me fue posible comentar y cada uno fue igual de valioso, sigan asi que es gracias a ustedes que ff sigue en pie XD( y claro a personillas como Dely que nos invitan a cosos genialoso como este reto XD)y esperemos vengan muchos mas! GRACIAS!_

_Sin más que añadir, muchísimas gracias y buenas tardes. _

_Derama17"_

**Pues hasta aquí ha llegado el reto "Con una frase basta". Esperemos que pronto haya un nuevo reto ItaDei. Y ya sabéis que, hasta que ese momento llegue, nos seguiremos leyendo ;)**


End file.
